Cryptic Love, Madness!
by Neospice12
Summary: A dedication oneshot to CrescentMoon1886. She chose the pairing Hibari x Haru x Fran. 188626 Watch as Fran makes advances on the Cloud's girlfriend, just how will he react?


ANOTHER DEDICATION FIC! WHOOTS! CrescentMoon1886 received a dedication oneshot from me for she added me to her favorite author's list. She was number 33. If you are a total KHR fan, you know that is Ryohei. If you are not a major fan who doesn't bother to sweat the small stuff, like myself you didn't know until you started looking around at numbers. I never paid him must attention but I will try to now!

So, she decided to go for the coupling Hibari x Haru x Fran. (I've never written a Fran one yet, I'm interested)

I'm pretty pumped for this, hopefully this goes well. 8)

EXTRA NOTE: 

OKAY, so Fran's age is never really specified. From what I could tell Mukuro refers to him like he's younger (or perhaps it's because he is the master, but I digress) and he looks younger to me. Even in the past he looks quite a bit younger than Mukuro. To me… he's like 10 or something. I dunno. Who knows what his age is. In the future arc he looked like he was in the late teens or at least 20 to me. Though I could be wrong, so I'm going with a medium ground. I'll just have him be a bit younger than the others instead of being like 5 years younger. (If he's the same age as everyone I'll just bust a gut laughing in the future) I'll make him around like 13, while Haru is 15, and I believe Hibari is like 17 or something. I don't care if the age is wrong, oh well.

THAT'S WHY It's somewhat of an AU! HA HA! I WIN NOW! TECHNICALITY LOOPHOLE! – no, but really I don't care about the 'correct' ages. Just read it and like it, don't sweat the small stuff. XD So this is the characters TYL

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me and it is all fan based. As fans, let us all fan together.

* * *

><p><strong>Cryptic Love, Madness!<strong>

"So Haru, this here is Fran, he will be helping with watching over you and Kyoko for a while." Hibari said introducing Haru to Fran for the first time.

Haru looked at Fran who looked to perhaps be a bit younger than she was? Then again, some people had baby faces, and some people just naturally aged wonderfully.

Fran stared at her with a deadpan look when his look suddenly brightened up some.

"Hello my name is Miura Haru, it's nice to meet you Fran." Haru smiled at him happily .

Fran continued to stare at her, creating such an awkward atmosphere around them all.

Before Haru was going to say something, Fran opened his mouth to say, "I remember you, you are one of those spring Hags. I remember seeing you before. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He said pointing at her.

Haru twitched in aggravation.

No.

He did NOT just dare to call her a hag. Also, he was making fun of her name now?

Death shall be soon brought upon him.

"So… will you care to run that by me again?" Haru asked as she was twitching in aggravation.

"I called you a Hag found in the spring time." Fran smiled at her.

Haru huffed in justified anger, clearly, misunderstanding his very cryptic intentions.

Fran looked deep into her eyes with a somewhat distant and fond look.

Hibari was stared at Haru noticing just how angry she was getting and he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Haru sighed in a deep sigh and she tried to calm herself down but it was somewhat failing her as it was proving to be very difficult to not just jump at this Fran and try to claw his eyes out.

"I said that we've never really formally met until now, but have in the distant past for myself but I still find you to be the best Hags that I've seen."

Haru's eye twitched a bit.

The best hag? A HAG? HAG!

Haru was appalled! HOW DARE HE!

"I-I had thought I misheard you at first… b-but… A HAG! Haru is not a hag-desu! Haru is a grown, beautiful woman. How dare you call Haru a hag." Haru raved at the man who was a bit younger than herself.

Hibari shook his head at the male who angered Haru and got her started on a ranting fit.

Sigh…

"Yare yare… here I was told to wait for Giannini-san so he can look at my bazooka but it looks like I'm going to have to wait. Giannini-san is still busy and now Haru-nee is very really at something. Today will be a long day." Lambo sighed.

Haru looked at him and huffed to herself.

She stared at Lambo and he stared at her back in confusion.

She shook her hand in a motion telling him to get closer.

Lambo was a bit nervous at first wondering what she was going to do to him considering that she was still angry. He nonetheless did as he was told and he walked up to her and she patted his head and she started to ruffle his hair with both of her hands.

"A-ah! Haru-nee! Stop that please, I work hard to fix my hair this way every day." Lambo asked her politely.

Haru stopped and she smiled letting out a deep sigh. "I feel much better now, thank you Lambo. I just can't help but think that little hyperactive, cow in the cow suit and the afro grew to be such a handsome young man." Haru shook her head shrugging to herself.

Lambo pouted his lower lip quivering a little bit.

"Th-that is an insult isn't it?" He sulked.

Haru just shook her head, rolling her eyes at him. He was just as sensitive as ever.

"Oh sweety it is not an insult. You know I love you very much." Haru smiled kissing his forehead.

"Be careful of the Hags little one, even if not on the British Isles." Fran said.

Haru whipped her head around to glare at him, thinking of just lashing out at him and giving him a piece of her mind.

"British Isles?" Lambo questioned thinking about it, though it seemed like Hibari knew something?

"I advise for you to watch the words you say, you don't know just who you may anger with such loose words. Persist and I may be forced to act." Hibari huffed with annoyance in his voice, glaring at Fran.

Haru looked at Hibari with a smile. Was he defending her right now?

"You've only met her to start accusing her of being one of those Hags creatures." Hibari huffed.

Haru felt betrayed.

Men just were horrible creatures.

"Haru-nee is getting angry. I think you should call her something else." Lambo suggested.

Fran thought about it for a moment.

He stared at Haru with a deep, contemplative look.

"A vilas?" Fran questioned.

"A villa? How is Haru a Villa?" Haru demanded to know.

Hibari was getting angry, and anyone with any ounce of fighting sense in their body could tell that he was beyond angry.

"W-wah!" Lambo was shocked by the sudden sense of Hibari's sudden anger and he fell down to the ground.

POOF!

"L-Lambo? Did you just set off the ten year bazooka on someone?" Haru asked the young teen.

Lambo shook his hands and he held the bazooka in his hands.

"T-that wasn't me! I swear! Haru-nee believe me I didn't shoot anything .This is unloaded. Someone was probably hit with the ten year bazooka ten years ago." Lambo said in his defense.

The pink smog was clearing up and a person was coughing.

"I-I was abducted by those undersea clam people wasn't I?" Fran whinned to himself looking around him to see Hibari, Haru and Lambo looking at him.

Fran stared at them in confusion wondering just where he was.

He stared at Haru and he smiled.

Suddenly the hat he was wearing bloomed into a flower.

"Ha-hahi, what is this-desu?" Haru questioned a bit amazed by how the hat suddenly turned into a flower hat.

The boy looked unbearably stupid, but it was still really cute at the same time.

"You are pretty! It must be a hag!" Fran said somewhat excitedly. "W-wait, no… too pretty for that. A VILAS!" The little boy said pointing at Haru.

"W-why you! You are mocking me!-" Haru was being held back by Lambo who was trying to calm her down.

"While Vilas would be a better description, I do hope that you will learn your place and not stick your nose in where it is not permitted." Hibari threatened the little boy.

"T-The angry troll is getting scary." Fran said feeling a little bit intimidated right now.

"Hey, Fran, can I ask you a question? Do you like things like fairy tales? Like do you like faeries and things?" Lambo asked him.

Fran smiled and he nodded his head frantically.

"I love those stories a lot! Expected of a afro-head cavity imp!" Fran praised Lambo though it sounded more like an insult.

Lambo ignored Fran's words and patted Haru's shoulders.

"Nee-chan, listen to me. Fran has just a really weird way of complimenting people. He didn't call you a 'hag' he actually called you a 'hags', and he then changed his idea to a 'Vilas' instead. Hags is sort of like a personified version of 'winter' in the british isles. They say when the time moves from winter to spring, they turn into these beautiful women. For a Vilas, they are faeries that often live in the forest, and it's often said that they are so beautiful that any man will fall in love with them and only them after seeing them for a second. A man would be doomed to search for that Vilas for the rest of his life." Lambo explained.

Fran smiled and nodded his head content with Lambo's explanation of his very own words.

This explanation alone was enough to set Hibari off.

"Back down Fran, you are not the only one who has lain his eyes on her." Hibari said.

Fran looked at Hibari understanding the word of challenge that was sent to him.

POOF!

Fran was standing there looking rather confused. He never had too many experiences with the Ten year bazooka so it still confused him.

"So… then… Fran was really complimenting Haru instead of harassing her and calling her names?" Haru asked trying to get things straight.

Fran and Lambo both nodded.

Hibari huffed walking away.

"I don't see how we need his assistance. I am enough to protect Haru. I don't need help." Hibari said.

Haru wasn't too quick to leave with him though.

"So… you think Haru is beautiful?" She asked.

Fran smiled and he pulled out a rose from his sleeve. Being an illusionist definitely had it's advantages you know?

Haru's eyes brightened up and she took the rose and she smiled. It was a beautiful light pink color.

It smelled so heavenly as well.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Haru thanked him with a smile touching the flower gently with her finger for fear that if she were too rough with it, it would die on the spot.

"Of course it's beautiful, it would even entrance a Sidhe." Fran said with pride over the flower he had just bestowed upon her. "A Sidhe is an irish faerie that is attracted to all things beautiful and luxurious just in case you wanted to know." Fran explained so Lambo wouldn't have to try to explain something he didn't understand.

Haru felt her heart skip a beat as he told her that. He was so confusing and cryptic with the things he said, like another man she knew oh so well.

Hibari and he were both extremely cryptic with their words, maybe that's why Hibari got so angry and defensive earlier?

Hibari had noticed that she wasn't following him and he was wondering what would keep her when he saw that Fran was making advances onto Haru.

"Haru, let's go, I don't wish to be here for any longer than we have to." Hibari grumbled.

"Do we have to? He's nice, and I thought he was supposed to be here so I can remain safe for a while aren't I? Shouldn't we just stay? Why do you need to go?" Haru asked him.

Hibari glared at Fran who noticed this and returned fire.

"I don't trust it, let's go." Hibari hissed, his glare never leaving Fran's defiant gaze.

Haru shook her head and she rolled her eyes.

"Come now, Hibari do you not have any confidence in your significant other? Haru only likes you." Haru said.

While this appeased Hibari, he still did not feel comfortable in trying to protect his girlfriend from harm when there was another male in their presence that had thought that she struck his fancy. He didn't know what dangerous grounds he had just stepped onto.

"Haru-san is dating Hibari?" Fran asked her incredulously, even shocking Lambo who hadn't heard of this at all.

Haru gasped covering her mouth with her hand. She wasn't supposed to say that.

That was supposed to be a surprise to everyone.

Haru looked back at Hibari to see if he was angry with her but his somewhat stoic face hadn't changed at all.

"Well, we were going to tell everyone soon anyway. Now that you know, Fran, I suggest you desist from making such advances onto Haru unless you wish meet an untimely end for yourself by my hands." Hibari said pulling out his tonfas to illustrate that he meant business.

No one was going to try to advance onto Haru without getting through him first.

Fran frowned but he stood his ground.

"Why are you with him? You could find someone better than him you know. Some people make the mistake of not taking the person right in front of them when they still had the chance to." Fran said.

Haru nervously looked at Hibari, unsure of what to say or do, and she wanted to make sure if he decided to attack him, she could at least try to prevent it.

She had no idea of watching people get hurt in front of her today, or any day for that matter.

Hibari walked up to Haru and wrapped an arm around her protectively, and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

"Watch your back Hibari Kyouya, I'll find a way to get between you both." Fran said as a smog surrounded him and instead of Fran standing there, it looked like there was another Hibari!

"Haru, I'm not aware if I've ever told you this, but I'm actually in love with your friend, Kyoko Sasagawa."

"Ha-hahi! Kyouya! How could you! Haru trusted you!" Haru gasped, yelling at Hibari who was holding her while feeling so utterly betrayed.

"Haru, I'm behind you."

Haru turned around to look at the real Hibari who was beyond annoyed.

Haru blinked looking at the two Hibari's.

"Oh! Haru forgot! I'm so sorry-desu. It was just so convincing-desu! I completely bought into it. Even the voices are the same!" Haru said so amused by this, but she was also bothered by this. How was she going to know who she was in love with if they were the same?

"Now Haru, let's go off together and have fun in Italy." Franbari(Fran as Hibari) said holding onto her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Ha-hahi, Kyouya, you are being so forward today." Haru said nervously completely forgetting that this wasn't Hibari holding her hand but Franbari.

The illusion in front of her was just too real to ignore and she went to take his hand when she heard something behind her.

"**Kamikorosu…" **Hibari hissed with every bit of animosity and venomously that he could muster into his tone.

Suddenly Hibari rushed in between them and started to attack Franbari and the two were fighting with their signature metallic tonfas. It was all just too realistic!

Haru was torn, just who was the real Hibari?

"Haru nee-chan it looks like they are at each other's necks! Someone has to stop them." Lambo said in a state of panic.

"Ha-hahi! P-please stop fighting-desu! There is no need to be fighting!" Haru shouted not wanting for someone to get hurt in this whole thing.

"Haru, you should know who you should really love, tell the other man to give up." Both Hibari and Franbari said.

Haru's head was spinning. It was like having two Hibari's fighting over her. Having two hot identical men fighting over her, it was like having twins fighting over one girl.

Oh my gosh, what if Hibari did have a twin? That would be one hot relation- Oh dear! Such impure thoughts Haru had in her head!

Haru shook her head and she stared at the two of them trying to find a clue, a small little hint that told her who the real Hibari was.

After a minute of staring she gave up.

"Haru can't tell-desu. They are identically the same! They breathe and blink at the same time even!" Haru whinned.

Haru ran off to find her guest room to hide in until the end of the week when she could return to Japan safely and be away from these crazy men.

"Haru nee-chan come on out, you can't just lock yourself in here." She heard Lambo said.

She opened up the door for him but instead of Lambo standing there it was Fran.

"Hahi! Everyone should stop fooling with Haru's innocent maiden heart-desu!" Haru whinned.

"Fran, you best prepare yourself, I am not an easy opponent to defeat, and I will always find a way to counter anything." He said motioning to Mammon who was checking his banking account at the moment.

"Good, well then I'll lend you some of my services then." Mammon said.

"Two can play in this illusionary game." Hibari said.

The two of them glared at each other and Lambo secretively snuck into the room while the two were busy glaring at each other and he lead Haru to the window so he could help her escape.

Haru was feeling rather relieved by the fact that Lambo loved her enough to try to save her from this horrible predicament.

"Honestly, this was such a hassle. As I said, I will do anything to win." She heard Hibari's voice.

Haru looked at who should've been Lambo, but instead she saw Hibari smirking to himself over his win.

"W-what is this? Lambo? Why are- Hibari! You've won this round but not the war!" Fran shouted out the window watching as Haru and Hibari were both dropping from the window.

"Hibari-san! I hope you make Haru-nee happy! I won't forgive anyone who makes her sad!" Lambo shouted speaking as if he were Haru's younger brother.

Of course if I-pin and Fuuta were there, they would have to agree with him. Haru had looked after them well when they were younger and they would hate to know that someone had made her sad.

"You can be sure I'll treat her well. Thank you for helping." Hibari said.

"Anything for Haru-nee." Lambo huffed looking back at an angry Fran and he shrunk back a little bit.

"Same goes for you, make her sad and I won't forgive you either." Lambo said mustering up a bit of courage to give him one threat before running the heck away to safety.

Hibari's smirk never left his face and he held Haru in his arms bridal style and he dropped to the ground safely and he ran off with her.

"I am enough to protect you, and I will not have anyone else come into contact with you." Hibari spoke possessively.

Haru just chuckled and she shook her head.

"I love you Kyouya." Haru smiled kissing his cheek.

Hibari continued to find a place for them to evade the eyes of the tricky Varia quality illusionist.

"I love you too Haru." He said quickly kissing her cheek back.

"The only thing I will agree with Fran is that if you were a Faerie, you would be a Vilas." Hibari said smiling down at her with a charming smile.

Haru blushed and she hid her face into his chest.

Apparently a bit of Dino had rubbed off on him over the years, she sure knew how to sweet talk a female.

"Ha…hahi… Haru is so embarrassed now-desu. Stop that…" Haru whispered much to Hibari's pleasure.

Hibari was not a man to lose, in anything.

He was never a loser in the past, and that wasn't going to change now.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

I did a bit of research and thinking for this oneshot. Hopefully this is satisfactory.

Want to look at what link I used for my info? Just go browsing around this site and you'll see a big collection of faeries and all that. 8)

So if you are reading this CrescentMoon1886, I hope that you like this oneshot I wrote for you. I'm sooo sorry I got this out late but I got really busy with college work. Ha ha sorry about that.

You know I just thought of something, I've actually written a oneshot thing for Dino and Reborn that no one here has probably seen yet. (unless you know me from quizilla)

On quizilla I used to write some oneshots for a contest that I've held.

If interested, here are the two KHR OC oneshots that I wrote. :

Reborn(TYL) http:/quizilla(dot)teennick(dot)com/stories/17953053/espresso-hold-the-cream-rebornadult-oneshot-disturbednecophiliac-contest

Dino(present) http:/quizilla(dot)teennick(dot)com/stories/17852303/who-said-prince-charming-cant-be-a-bit-clumsy-dino-oneshot-devilishangel17-conest

My username is Neospice12 there, and in the search engine if you type up Eyeshield 21 personalized quiz, you'll see me there and you can just browse through my things that way. I've always found myself using that method so I don't know what other tags you can use to find me. If you type up my username you can't find me. (I know, it's stupid)

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


End file.
